Talk:Goldenflower
In Leafpool's Wish, she's listed as an elder but her description lists her as "the oldest nursery queen." Should this be put in her trivia? She's an elder not a queen... Russetberry (talk) 21:18, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Style Concerns Current: *Secrets of the Clans section should be added. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 23:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC) *Goldenflower's picture should be a loner because she does not go along on the Great Journey. Frostfur doesn't either, and they both become loners, but it doesn't say she's a loner and it says she's a ThunderClan elder. Scarpath 23:17, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::That's not true. She does go on the Great Journey. Re-read the books. =.=;; Older: * History needs to be divided by book. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 14:45, 26 April 2008 (UTC) * History needs to be completed. *Bluestar's Prophecy section needs to be expanded, and quote about the battle should be added to the Quotes section Helixtalk 21:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) *Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, and Forest of Secrets could be summarized for better flow and clarity. *Needs another quote. BloodClan? I was reading The Darkest Hour, and I noticed that it didn't say anything about Goldenflower in the BloodClan part. When they are going to fight BloodClan, Firestar lists all the cats in the battle patrol, saying, "Sandstorm, my beloved; ... Mousefur and Frostfur, a formidable pair of she-cats..." but it never says anything about Goldenflower. It also says that Goldenflower didn't stay home, because all it was at home was Speckletail, Smallear, Dappletail, One-eye, Rainkit, Sootkit, and Sorrelkit. Should that be added to the Trivia? I wanted to see what you think. Aspenheart 00:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) No I don't think he mentioned ALL the cats that were fighting, it would take up too much space. -Kittypet1 not logged in (because this computer win't let me) 18:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean every cat from every clan that was fighting, just ThunderClan. It didn't say anything about seeing her fight, either. Aspenheart 16:14, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I believe she was a queen at the time of the battle, so I doubt she would have been there. -- 17:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Aspenheart, but I think it was just a mistake on the author's part. I mean, I would have a hard time remembering to include every single cat from ThunderClan. I think it was just an over-sight. 20:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree I'm pretty sure Swiftpaw isn't her son. Swiftpaw is her son, as proven in A Dangerous Path, page 225 " Swiftpaws mother, Goldenflower, sat next to him..."Emberstarfireclan 17:10, February 10, 2011 (UTC) trivia On the one about she really loving Tigerstar, did anyone ever prove that? :P? Sunstripe 04:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember it stating that, Anyone have a book on them? (the only OS book I have is Rising Storm :P) 03:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Secrets of the Clans She was in Secrets of the Clans, because in the section of cerimonies, for the elder ceremony it had "Goldenflower, are you ready to become and elder." blah blah blah, something like that, but It did have her elder ceremony in the Secrets of the Clans, so should we add a new section? I'm going to, but if someone protests, I willl remove it. 01:26, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Firestar's Quest It says that in Firestar's Quest she was mistakenly listed as an elder, but that it's not true because she is a queen again in Midnight. But doesn't Firestar's Quest take place after Midnight? Is that right? Echoblaze 00:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) No, Firestar's Quest takes place in between the first arc and New prophecy series. It takes place between The Original arc and The New Prophecy arc because in the darkest hour leafpool and squirrelflight wasn`t born and in firestar`s quest they are born at the end, then in midnight they`re both apprentices. Isabelrilkas73 (talk) 21:44, May 4, 2013 (UTC)Isabelrilkas73 Eye Color I noticed on the charart the eyes are an amber or maybe yellow color, I can't tell. Doesn't it say in her description she has green eyes? 19:43, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Someone messed with her description. They're yellow. -- 19:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Warrior What page in Bluestar's Prophecy was Goldenflower first mentioned as a warrior? ☮Owl 4EVERThe Peace is Perfect☯ 09:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Page 360. Hope this helps! 17:56, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Violetwing a few errors Goldenflower looks yellow but she's pale ginger. and her eyes look brown. This should be taken up with the PCA, and not on her talkpage. 14:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) StarClan Needs new character- StarClan. JaytalonAndIcedapple (talk) 20:02, May 4, 2013 (UTC)Jaytalon It hasn't been confirmed she went to StarClan, sorry. 20:08, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. (talk) 21:26, May 4, 2013 (UTC)JaytalonAndIcedapple But she was not evil. (talk) 21:36, May 4, 2013 (UTC) That doesn't necessarily mean she went to StarClan. We still need to see her as a StarClan cat, to confirm it. User:Frogpath 22:42, May 4, 2013 I thought it was confirmed? 21:38, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Do you have a cite for it, somewhere? 21:39, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Not that I know of... 22:26, June 21, 2013 (UTC) when? When did it say she died. (smallearstorm) nov 5 2013 Elder Ceremony Should it be added, even though it was featured in Secrets of the Clans (and I guess Enter the Clans ) too, on page 117? Other kit? It says she had a tabby son who's in the same litter as Swiftpaw but I looked up the reference and there is no mention of any male tabby kit, just that she had a younger kit. Is there a second reference somewhere or do we remove the male tabby part? -- 05:20, February 9, 2015 (UTC) If it's not cited, remove it. All we have a cite for is "a younger kit", from what you've said, which warrants a mention, but I'm not sure who added the gender/description....maybe they got the kit mixed up with Bramblekit...? I was just checking if there was a seperate cite for it. I'll remove it from her page and check for family members' pages.-- 06:11, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Why is Swiftpaw's status on the family tree unknown? He died, shoudn't it be mentioned in the family tree? Winxclubfan1 20:29, July 1, 2016 (UTC)